We're Family Until the End So We Stick Together
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: When Buzz accidently traps himself in a box that is to be sent to Taiwan, Woody and Jessie's ever developing relationship is forced on hold.  When they plan on travelling to Taiwan, what obstacles must their relationship face?  WoodyxJessie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm back. This takes place roughly two-three years after 'Until the End' and Bonnie will be around 11-12 years old. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put the previous storie's to this on alert. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Bonnie?" Ms Anderson asked from ow the stairs. "Have you got everything ready for vacation?"

"Yeah, Mum," Her daughter answered a she walked hurriedly down the stairs with a suitcase. "I'm ready."

"Do you have everything that you want to take with you?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered.

"Are you not taking your toys?" Ms Anderson asked and Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I might lose them." Bonnie answered, but in truth she just didn't feel like bringing them. She would most likely be too busy in the Caribbean to notice the toys

"OK then, if you're sure." Ms Anderson began and then she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, do you still have that package in your room that you're wanting to send to your Auntie and Uncle in Taiwan? There due to move soon, so if we don't send it quick, we won't be sending it to them at all."

Bonnie went wide-eyed. She had forgotten to bring it down.

"Oh, so you haven't brought everything necessary down have you," Ms Anderson asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, with an expectant smirk on her face.

"OK Mum, so I forgot to bring one thing down," Bonnie began cheekily. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you should wipe that cheeky attitude away, or someone won't get any sweets at the airport." Bonnie's face suddenly brightened.

"I get to have sweets?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Only if you're good," Her mother answered. "Now go and bring that box down."

"OK," Bonnie answered as she happily began to skip up the stairs.

* * *

"What's in it Buzz," Bo asked from the computer desk. Bonnie had left a box, sort of like a shoe box, in the middle of the floor in her room and Buzz, being curious as to what was in the box, jumped from his position that Bonnie had left them and opened the box to see what was in it.

Woody and Jessie were with each other as per usual, but couldn't help but notice what their best fried was doing.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked. "What are you doing?"

Even to Jessie, Buzz's actions were seeming a little extreme. He wasn't even sure if what is in the box was safe and he's just opening it, just out of curiousity.

"There could be some-one in here," Buzz answered.

"He's acting a bit on the dodgy side," Woody murmured from beside Jessie and she nodded in agreement.

"Buzz," Jessie began desperately. "Get back here."

Buzz repeated the address on top of the box out loud.

"765 Green stone Street, Taipei, Taiwan."

Footsteps were heard, but Buzz was oblivious to the sound.

"Buzz!" Woody hushed in a whisper.

The Space Ranger peeled back the lid.

"Socks?" Buzz asked in surprise at the discovery of the item in the box. "They live in Taiwan and she's sending them socks?"

"Buzz!" Jessie hissed. "Bonnie's coming!"

Buzz went wide-eyed, as the other toys became inanimate.

He had to find somewhere to hide.

Without having time to think of the consequences, Buss hid himself in the box and placed the lid on the top.

Bonnie walked into the room.

"I have to get the stupid box," Bonnie imitated. "Just because it's my uncle's stupid birthday. It's not like I get any nice presents from him."

She bent over to pick up the box, she didn't notice that the box seemed heavier than it was before. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Buzz"!" Jessie gasped in a whisper and Woody sent her a mental note.

_Buzz will be fine._

_Are you sure? _Jessie asked_._

_Of course I'm sure, _Woody answered_. He's Buzz, he can get himself out of this._

They could only watch as Bonnie walked out of the room, with Buzz in the box.

Bonnie walked down the stairs and was greeted by her mother.

"Got it, Mum." Bonnie said.

Her mother shuffled her hair, only to receive a glare from Bonnie.

"Good girl. Now just wrap some tape around the box," Her mother began to instruct, with a smile. "We don't want the present to fall out of the box in the post office now do we?"

"No," She answered. "Why do Uncle James and Auntie Tara have to live so far away?"

Her mother's smile quickly formed into a brief frown before turning into a smile again.

"It's just because of his job, James is stationed in Taiwan." Ms Anderson answered and Bonnie, not wanting to travel further into the subject, left it at that. "Now, get some tape on that box."

Bonnie then walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard on the wall and took a roll of tape out.

She then, unwounded the tape and wrapped it around the box several times.

"Just great," She muttered to herself. "Now we have to go to the post office so we can post this."

Once she had finished, they walked out of the house. Ms Anderson locked the front door and opened the door to the car, before settling inside the car.

Once they were in the car, Ms Anderson drove off.

Jessie and Woody could only stare in horror outside the window.

Jessie's jaw hung open.

"Did you see that?" Jessie began. "She taped the box shut."

Woody remained silent, unable to say anything in his state of shock.

"Woody, did you see that?" Jessie began urgently. "They're sending Buzz to Taiwan!"

A/N Hope you like it so far! Some of you may may realize where I got the idea from. If you haven't, have fun trying to find out where the inspiration to the story came from. I will tell you at the end of the story if you haven't figured it out by then.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Sorry the opening chapter's short, I'll try and make the next one longer.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	2. We Don't Know

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this on alert. I would also like to thank everyone that has taken time to read it so far. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody could only stare in disbelief out of the window, his jaw hung open.

Jessie was seeming anxious at his side. Woody had been in this state for several minutes now.

"Woody, snap out of it!" Jessie yelled, it was no use.

She waved a hand in front of Woody's face.

"Woody, did you hear me?" Jessie asked into his ear. "Woody!"

Woody suddenly broke out of his trance.

"Huh," He said, taking a few moments to comprehend what had happened.

"Woody!" She yelled again. "Buzz is going to be sent to Taiwan."

"What?" Woody asked in disbelief, he then comprehended what had happened. "They taped the box shut." He stated.

"Well done Sherlock," Mr Potato-head commented sacrcastically from the floor beneathe them. "You figured it out well before we did and I'm on the gound."

Jessie glared at Potato-head and he then had regretted what he said.

"This ain't time for sarcasm egghead." Jessie said.

"That Potato-head to you little Missy." He began as if it were a force of habit, but he backed away again at her glare.

Jessie returned her gaze to Woody.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, hoping that he had an answer.

He shook his head.

"I don't know," He admitted.

"Well we've gotta do something." Jessie claimed.

"I know," Woody began glumly. "But by the time we even get heading off, Buzz will be being sent to Taiwan."

"But we can't just leave him," Jessie began. "We have to help him."

"But to help him, we need to know where he's going." Woody claimed, feeling bad that there was probably nothing he could do for his friend.

"We know where he's going," Jessie pointed out. "He being sent to Taiwan."

"No," He answered. "We need to know which post office he's going to."

"All we know is the address he's being sent to in Taiwan, Woody." She began "And besides teher would be no point in trying to found out which post office he be sent from. By the time we even get there, he would be gone."

"Look," He began. "We don't know which post office he'll be sent from, but we know the address for where he'll be sent. But we also have no idea what post office he'll end up in."

"Well we know the address," Jessie argued. "We know that, that is where Buzz will end up. It doesn't matter which post office he ends up at."

"Yeah, but we don't know what at the address," Woody claimed. "It could be angerous and besides we can't just go barging in into some random person's house."

"If that's what it takes to save a friend then I'd do it." Jessie said and Woody then agreed.

"Ok, ok, ok," He began. "You're right, but we don't even know how we'd even get to Tawain. It's almost halfway across the world. And we don't even know where abouts the city is."

Jessie turned around to face Trixie, the cow girls arms were crossed around her chest. Jessie had a brief smirk on her lips.

Trixie smiled, she loved this part of the rescue. She would know, she had done it many times before.

"I'll go fire up the computer." She said as she ran over to the computer.

She managed to climb onto the chair and onto the computer desk.

She pressed a button as if she had done it thousands of times beforehand and the screen instantly flickered to life.

They had to wait a while before they could load the internet up.

"Hurry up!" Rex yelled urgently. "It's taking forever."

They all ignored him.

Once the internet had completely loaded, Trixie typed the address in on google Earth.

After av few moments the screen rotated and zoomed in over Taiwan and cut it's way through the lanscape until they had an image of the address from above.

"It's completely deserted," Woody muttered. "They must be on their own over there with no other residents for miles."

All they could see was green landscape surrounding the factory like house.

"Well at least we know what the area looks like." Jessie commented.

They knew where they had to go, at least it was a start.

"Trixie," Woody began. "Do you think you could print off some maps for us?"

"Will do," Trixie said with a smile.

A/N Sorry it's short, I was going to make it longer, but then I thought it would be good to leave it there. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. Dodgy Printer

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this on alert. I would also like to thank everyone that has taken time to read it so far. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

He had to contain a gasp as realization struck him yet again.

His breathes seemed to catch in his throat in the cramped space, the air around him that he breathed in seemed thicker and denser.

He felt every bump as the car drove, he knew that he must've been in the car.

He attempted to push the lid up with his hands, but it was no use.

Why in the world did he decide to hide in the shoe box? He could've just became inanimate and leave Bonnie wondering why he got there. But no, he instead decided to hide in the box that was to be sent to Taiwan.

How much of an idiot could he be?

Jessie and Woody had both warned him to stay away from the box, but he just had to let his curiousity take control. He had wanted to know if there was one of Bonnie's toys in the box, so that he could possibly save them. But it was just a pair of stupid socks.

How had Bonnie not have noticed tha extra weight in the box? She might've thought that she had placed more in the box than she actually had. She might've not payed so much attention to the gift since she wasn't really bothered with it.

He tried to push the lid up yet again, hoping that it would open. But it was still completely no use at all. It wouldn't budge.

There must be something heavy on top of it, or the even worse alteranative. It could be sealed shut with tape.

This couldn't be happening.

With the small space he had he hicked his right foot against the box.

Nothing happened. The vibration that had radiated off of the kick tingled down his back.

He sioon found that it was useless.

He just had to wait.

He just had to wait till he was opened in Taiwan.

And then he had to find a way back.

Meanwhile

"Trix," Woody began. "Have you got those maps?"

She turned around, a smile formed on her face.

"Yep," She began. "Their being printed off now."

"Thanks," Woody mutterd as he jumped off the computer desk and landed perfectyl balanced on the floor.

He ran to the printer, which was under Bonnie's desk.

He stood in front of it and watched in amazement as he watched the paper slide out slowly, inch by inch.

He could tell, from what he could see, that the image was in colour.

After it was halfay done, it suddenly spat the paper out.

Woody picked the peice of paper up and saw instantly that it was wrong somehow.

He could tell that half of the image wasn't there and the ink was smudged.

"Er, Trixie," He began. "What happened. It came out inky and undone."

When she saw pop up on the computer screen, she sighed.

"The ink ran out." She stated.

"Well, whet do we do about it?" Woody asked, he really had no idea how to use printers.

"We put some more ink into it." She instructed.

"How do we do that?" Woody asked, completely confused.

"First we need to find a ink sachet or whatever they're called." Trixie ordered.

"Where are they?" Jessie asked.

"In one of Bonnie's drawers."

They seached through each and every draw until they came across one which contained items specifically for the computer.

Woody pulled the packet of ink out and passed it to Trixie.

They helped her as she placed the ink into the printer.

She climbed back onto the computer desk and tried printing it off again.

This time it worked and several sheets of paper spat out.

"Great," He muttered. "We now have the directions." He said as he folded the paper up.

"Who's coming?" He asked. He, Jessie, Mr Potato-head, Slinky, Hamm, Rex and Trixie each held their arm up. Bullseye hesitated before raising his hoove

"That's good, " He muttered. "At least we know who's coming."

"But we still just have one problem." He continued.

"What's that Woody?" Jessie asked in concern.

"How do we get to Taiwan?"

A/N Yet again, sorry it's short. I just need to think things through tonight about what I should do next. I'll try and make the next one longer. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	4. We Promise We'll Try

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this on alert. I would also like to thank everyone that has taken time to read it so far. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie told him her idea.

"What?" He began to ask. "You really think that would work?"

"Yeah," She answered. "It seems like the quickest way we could get there."

"What about a plane?" Rex asked.

Woody thought about it for a brief moment, before shaking his head.

"No," Woody began. "We have no idea when the next plane will take off. And it's also just too risky. I think that Jessie's alternative is safer, even though it would take longer."

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his mind.

"Right Potato-head," Woody began. "Could you put these maps into your compartment?"

The spud looked up.

"Oh yeah, sure Woody," Potato-head began. "But they may get a little crinkled, since there is so much junk in here."

"That isn't junk," Mrs Potato-head argued. "They are necessities, you'll be darned anywhere you go if you don't have them."

Potato-head sighed.

"OK, sweet potato," He muttered, causing her to smile.

Woody cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Potato-head began. "Oh yeah, the paper."

He took the maps from Woody's hands, opened the compartment and placed the maps inside before shutting it again.

"OK, everyone," Woody began. "I need you to get all of your parts ready or anything you have to take with you. We'll be heading off in five minutes."

They reacted to Woody's words instantly and the crowd around the cow boy broke as the volunteers for the rescue left to prepare themselves for what was ahead of them.

"Woody," A voice behind him said, breaking hom out of his trance.

It was Bo.

She was leaning on her cane and her eyes were full of depression. There was no doubt that she would be upset, since she did love Buzz.

"Yes Bo?" Woody asked with concern.

She remained silent for a few moments.

Woody couldn't even imagine how she must've felt at that moment. He couldn't even imagine how it must be if he lost Jessie, even for just a day.

She bit her lip, Woody knew what she was going to ask. But he wanted to let her speak.

"Could you please..." She bit her lip again to keep herself from crying.

Woody finished her sentence.

"We'll try our best," Woody muttered. "I promise."

He pulled Bo into a hug.

Jessie noticed them, but she wasn't feeling jealous at all.

She couldn't even imagine how overwrought she would be if Woody was lost, even if it were only for a day. She loved Woody too much.

She knew that if she lost Woody, she'd be dying for a hug, even if it were from Buzz. So she wasn't about to feel jealous because Woody was trying to comfort Bo.

"We promise that we'll do our best to find Buzz," Jessie added as Woody and Bo broke apart from their embrace.

Bo gave Jessie a sad look, before nodding.

"Thank you," Bo uttered. "All of you. I'd go but I'm..."

"There's no need to explain." Woody told her. He understood her completely, he knew how much she wanted to go, but she couldn't. She could break easily. He knew that Buzz wouldn't have wanted her to go and she knew that aswell.

"OK," She muttered half heartedly.

Jessie walked over to Bo and bo received yet another hug, but this time it was from the cow girl.

When Jessie pulled apart from her, she gave Bo an encouraging and understanding smile.

Bo smiled back.

"Wish us luck," Jessie began, trying to enlighten Bo's mood.

"I'll wish for the best, my dear." Bo told her and she smiled in return.

"Ok," Woody began as he stepped near the window. He would soon be climbing out of it. He just had no idea if they'd climb back in. "Is everyone ready."

There was a crowd of positive answers. and everyone who was going climbed onto the computer desk, ready to climb out of the window.

Woody opened the window and Jessie stood at his side.

"Let's go," He said as he climbed out of the window.

He slid down the part of the roof that was outside the window.

He then climbed down the pipe and balanced himself instantly when his boots came in contact with the ground.

He extended his hand to help Jessie regain her balance after she had followed him down the pipe.

Once they were all down, they all huddled in a circle.

"Right," Woody began. "Does everyone know what they're doing and how we're going to get there?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right," Jessie began. "Let's go!"

* * *

Buzz winced as he felt the box slam down onto something.

He could only just barely make out the voices coming from outside the box, but he was unable to comprehend what they voices were actually saying.

But he had no doubt within his mind that the box was at the post office.

He then waited for what seemed like several hours, in darkness and in silence, apart from the occasional thud he heard from the box being slammed down.

He wasn't completely sure where he was.

But he was willing to bet that he was on the courier boat to Taiwan.

A/N This would probably be the average length of my chapters from now on. Unless I change my mind in future which probably will happen. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	5. Courier

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this on alert. I would also like to thank everyone that has taken time to read it so far. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Jess?" Woody asked in concern. "There's still a few moments spare if you want to change your mind."

She shook her head. She was completely sure.

"It's the only option we have Woody," She began. "And besides this is the quickest way, we'll be in Taiwan in a few days."

He nodded, he knew that she knew what she was doing. She never seemed so sure.

"Ok," He asnwered. "I just hope that we're not too late."

He wasn't sure how long the courier would take, but he knew that it would be the safest way to Taiwan.

He and Jessie sat down, resting on one of the hundreds of boxes that surrounded them.

Eventually, the group broke apart to explore the boat. They all knew that they were at least spending the next few days on the boat, so they might as well make the best of it.

Woody tried his best to enlighten her mood. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she seemed to be the most determined to find the space ranger.

However, nothing seemed to be working. So they eventually became silent.

There was nothing but silence around them. Everyone else had gone to the other side of the boat, probably playing cards with the cards that Potato-head was without a doubt to have with him.

He knew what Jessie was feeling like, it was the mental link that made him aware of how she felt. It happened practically all of the time.

Woody thought trough the moments of the past day. How Buzz had even became trapped in the box, at first he thought that Buzz would just be able to get himself out of the box. But that was until he saw the tape around it.

It was all his fault, he should've done something to get Buzz away from the box, he should've acted quicker to try and get Buzz out of the box. But, since he thought that Buzz could have gotten himself out, Buzz was now being sent to Taiwan.

The worst part was that there was noting Woody could do to prevent his friend from the fate that lay before the space ranger.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind, they were only going to delay confidence from boosting. If he didn't have enough confidence, he wasn't sure that he could do this.

He looked to his left, where he saw that Jessie was feelig the same. She had her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them whilst staring into space, lost in her thoughts.

They remained like this for who knows how long. It could have been a few hours or even a day.

Woody broke the silence that hung between them like a border between countries.

"Jess," He muttered.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to face him.

"You do know that we'll find him right?" He wasn't even sure if what he was saying would be true. He hated making promises he didn't know he could keep. But there are just some things that you would do fro someone you love. "Together."

She nodded in a half-hearted manner.

She knew what Woody was trying to do, and she was very grateful that he was lying to try and make her feel better.

"I hope so," She muttered in return. "I really, really hope so."

"Come here," Woody said softly, trying to cheer her up.

He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and held her in a close embrace, before dragging her gently onto his lap. She didn't back away, she instead rested her head in his chest.

He wrapped his other arm clumsily around her and pulled her close.

They remained like this for several minutes.

For some reason, Jessie looked up at Woody and at the exact same time, he looked down.

Realizing how close they were to each other, they both began to lean towards one another.

Soon the space between them had become full.

Woody brushed his lips softly against hers.

She was a little too eager, so the kiss soon became passionate.

Woody rubbed Jessie's back and moaned her name softly into her mouth.

She somehow brought her hands to the back of his neck and clung on tightly.

Woody brought his tongue into her mouth, and unsure of how it'll turn out, explored the area.

He wasn't surprised when he met her tongue in the process.

There was a fight for dominance between them.

Jessie wrapped her legs around Woody's waist and pressed him against the wall.

They eventually broke away to catch some breathe, but they didn't mind just being in each others embrace.

The cow girl pulled her legs away from his waist and sat down so her legs were angled to the side and rested her head yet again on his chest.

The only problem was that they didn't realize that the space ranger was stuffed into the box they were leaning against.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. I honestly couldn't keep a straight face while writing this.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	6. Nothing Magically Flies

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved or put this on alert. I would also like to thank everyone that has taken time to read it so far. It means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Come on Jess," Woody began whilst standing up. "Lets go back and see if the others are all right."

He gave her arm a slight tug and she stood up.

At that moment, they had no clue at all of how close the space ranger actually was.

They walked pass the aisles of boxes, that were stacked one on top of the other in piles of three or four.

They walked close to each other as they found their way around the boat.

At fisrt they couldn't find anyone, until they heard voices.

"Oh, I knew this wouldn't end well," They heard Hamm comment.

They ran to the direction of the voice.

They then saw all of the rest of the group huddled around a box, but there was one missing.

Woody and Jessie directed their gaze to the top of the box and rolled their eyes when they saw Rex quivering on top of a box.

"I can't get down!" Rex complained.

"What have you done now?" Jessie asked.

"He can't get down," Potato-head answered.

"How d'you even get up there in the first place?" Woody asked with a sigh.

"I don't know?" Rex lied.

Woody crossed his arms.

"Rex, nothing magically flies on top of a box that's at least two foot tall." Woody pointed out.

"Unless it's a ghost," Potato-head teased. Rex seemed even more squirmier now than he was before.

"Thanks a lot egghead," Hamm commented. "Now he's going to have the shivers all day."

"No I won't," Rex defended. "I'm not scared."

"Rex," Jessie began. "How d'you even get up there in the first place?"

"It's not my fault," Rex began defensively. "They dared me to do it." Rex said indicating Hamm and Mr Potato-head.

"We would never do such a thing," Mr Potato-head lied innocently.

"Yes you did." Rex blamed.

Woody rolled his eyes.

"Rex, if they dared you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Woody asked metaphorically.

Rex lowered his head in shame.

"No," Rex admitted guiltily.

"And how did you even get up there?" Woody began to ask but he then shook his head, dismissing the question. He wasn't wanting to know.

"Just hang on," Woody sighed. "We'll come and get you down."

He exchanged a glance with Jessie and she nodded.

She gave a short yodel as she leaped onto the box that Rex was was without even seeming like she was trying.

_Wow,_ Woody thought. _She really can move._

He felt embarrassed when he realized that he was staring at her. He wasn't embarrassed over the fact that he was staring at her, but he was embarrassed because he was nearly caught staring at her.

"Oh great," Rex muttered. "Now I feel embarrassment."

"Well Rex," Jessie began with a smirk. "That will teach ya for being gullible. You don't have ta do every dare someone tells you to."

"I don't?" Rex asked.

"No," Jessie answered.

"Well Hamm said-" Rex stopped when Jessie crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a glare of disapproval.

"If Hamm said to jump off a cliff," Jessie began. "Would ya do it?"

Rex had a guilty expression on his face and he focused his gaze on the ground.

"No," He admitted, looking back down to the ground.

"Now Woody," Jessie began. "Stand by the edge of the box and help me lower him back down."

Woody walked to the edge of the box, almost directly under Jessie.

Jessie took hold of Rex's hand and was about to lower him down when, Rex's foot lost grip of the box. He fell over the side and dragged Jessie with him.

Jessie landing was cushioned by Woody, unlike Rex, who had just collided into Mr Potato-head and Rex, Mr Potato-head and all of his parts sprawled all over the floor.

"Oh, great going godspilla," Mr Potato-head's mouth said. He then began to place all of his parts in the correct places.

Rex stood up.

"It's not my fault!" Rex defended.

"Oh well of course it ain't," Mr Potato-head commented in a sarcastic manner.

"That's sarcasm isn't it?" Rex asked.

"Come on guys," Jessie began. "We need to calm down, we can't be fighting with eachother when out main priority is finding Buzz."

"Sorry," All of the toys said, except Woody, Jessie and of course Bullseye, since he can't speak, but he still lowered his head in shame.

"How much longer Woody?" Slinky asked.

"I don't know," Woody admitted. "It may be another two days yet."

A couple of moans and complaints were heard.

"But we're gonna have to make the best of it." Jessie convinced.

"But you guys are going to have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid like that again," Woody said. "Or we don't know if we would be able to leave you on your own again."

"We promise that we won't do anything stupid like that again." Trixie said.

"Ok, then." Woody said. "Me and Jessie are going to be at the other side of the boat if you need us."

A/N Sorry I haven't updated on this in over a week, I had a bit of a writer's block. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
